The invention relates to an arrangement for producing a digital signal from an input signal obtained from a transmission medium. Such an arrangement comprises:
(a) input unit for receiving the input signal from the transmission medium, PA0 (b) a variable equalizer, having an input coupled to an output of the input unit, a control signal input for receiving a control signal and an output for supplying an equalized output signal, PA0 (c) a signal detector; having an input coupled to an output of the variable equalizer and an output for supplying a first digital signal, PA0 (d) an equalizer control signal means, having an output for supplying the control signal, which output is coupled to the control signal input of the variable equalizer; and PA0 (e) an output terminal for supplying the digital output signal, which in that arrangement is the first digital signal. Such an arrangement is known from EP 387,813 A2.
In the known arrangement equalization is realized by varying the variable equalizer filter parameters in response to the control signal supplied to the control signal input. The control signal is obtained by measuring the bit error rate in the digital signal obtained after detection. The control signal obtained has a relation to the level of the bit error rate present in the digital signal and as such can be used to realize an equalization which minimizes the bit error rate. The known arrangement has the disadvantage that sometimes an incorrect equalization is realized, resulting in a distorted output signal.